


The Trouble with Trevelyan's

by NobleD93



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleD93/pseuds/NobleD93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien managed to pull away from the soldiers as he took a step toward the Seeker, but not in a threatening way. He said to her, “You see… the trouble with Trevelyan’s is that we never run away. If there is a problem, whether or not we’re involved, we face it head on.”</p><p>He paused then smiled, adding, “And you’re going to see that my sister is no different.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Never Run Away

**Chapter 1**

**We Never Run Away**

.

.

.

“NO! Let her go!” A handsome rogue of brunette hair and blue eyes shouted; he has two daggers hanging at his waist on each side while a strange looking lute (1) occupied his back. A Dalish elf followed him; he has tan skin, light blonde hair, golden–colored vallaslin, and green eyes. They charged over to the group of soldiers that were carrying the girl somewhere. Other soldiers blocked their path and pushed them back.

“Let her go! She is innocent!” The Dalish elf shouted.

The panicked brunette widened his eyes as she was gone with the soldiers carrying her into a secured barn.

“AMELIA!!” He called.

Leliana, the Left Hand of the deceased Divine Justinia marched over to meet these strange men. Her glaring green eyes gave them pause, seeing such depths of coldness. “You! State your names and affiliations with the prisoner!!”

The rogue shoved the soldiers back from touching, and he straightened up. “My name is Damien Trevelyan, and this is Mahanon Lavellan. That prisoner that you falsely accuse her of murder is my little sister!”

The Spymaster did not miss the last name. _**Trevelyan.**_ Divine Justinia spoke much about them. The noble Family of Ostwick was mostly trouble––yet the trouble kind that they needed to make changes in the world. The Divine had insisted on them, sending representatives to attend the Conclave.

“So you two are accomplices?” Someone else joined the conversation and Damien looked over to see an angry looking Seeker. Cassandra marched forward, and behind her were a red–headed dwarf and bald–headed elf. Maker, if this wasn’t such a serious situation and if she didn’t look too scary, Damien would flirt with her. Mahanon had no doubt about that.

“Explain yourselves before I throw you both in the cells! Are you accomplices _or not?_ ” Cassandra spoke again, harshly.

The sky was torn only a couple of days ago and demons kept pouring out. One can’t honestly blame another person for being so upset, and to snap at anyone. The Divine had died, the peace talks between Mages and Templars failed, and now a giant rift reigned the sky; it could possibly swallow the whole world and end everything now as they know it. It hasn’t actually been easy for anyone to not mourn, and instead, fight for their lives on the battlefield. So far, nothing they have done changed anything.

Then, just a couple of hours ago, scouts reported of another rift opening at will, and a woman came out of the rift. The soldiers in that area had sworn that they saw another woman––glowing bright as gold––right behind the unknown fade visitor.

Damien only narrowed his eyes at her. “Accomplices?”

“Or not! _Or NOT!_ ” Mahanon suddenly shouted the answer, fearful of this unexpected confrontation. The two were glaring daggers at each other. Neither seem to listen as Damien stepped up to her, which was very daring for any person to do so to the seeker. Nevertheless, he argued back:

“I am her older brother. Mahanon and I escorted her and my sister, Evelyn––Revered Mother Madeline––here in Haven! We came from the Free Marches, Ostwick City, and the two were invited by Divine Justinia herself!”

Leliana’s brows raised, hearing Ostwick. The Ostwick circle? She had heard about the Ostwick Circle. Two hundred years of no abominations and not even making any mage a tranquil. In fact, she heard from the Divine that the Ostwick Circle would always find a way to solve a problem, and not through violence if they can help it. Also, it’s always a Trevelyan that was either the Knight Commander and/or the First Enchanter. Then, there was the Chantry. Most of the mothers and sisters are related to Trevelyan’s, including the Grand Cleric. The family was not only controlling the Circle, but also the chantry.

Seeing the Dalish elf, then perhaps the rumors are true in Ostwick that there was a Noble home that befriended a Dalish Clan. It was only rumor, and there wasn’t enough information on them. So far though, it would look to be that they are close friends. She would have to look into more of this odd family, but for now, she would keep an eye on the both of them.

“Release her! She is no criminal!” Damien spoke out, and Varric was amused. He hadn’t seen anyone try to go up against Seeker before. The Seeker stood there, glaring. For once is she unable to do anything?

Varric thought too soon.

Or did he?

“Guards! Arrest these two!” Seeker Cassandra ordered, and the guards gathered around them, trying to bind them.

Mahanon struggled and he called out, “Wait! It doesn’t make sense that we’re accomplices! For one thing, we were here in Haven the whole time since we arrived here, and second thing, if we were involved in the Divine’s murder, then why haven’t we run away??”

“You want to rescue your comrade,” Cassandra pointed out.

The Dalish elf shook his head and said, “No maligned heart of villains would save their comrade’s hide other than their own.”

Cassandra crossed her arms at that, very suspicious of them, but Solas the Apostate Elf, came up from behind her and said, “They could be telling the truth, Seeker.”

“Really?”

“There isn’t any reason not to believe them.”

The Seeker scoffed at that and countered, “They claim affiliations with the prisoner. We can’t just believe every word!”

“Then let us show you!” Damien said, giving everyone pause. His voice and his demeanor was enough to stop the guards from pulling him away and to imprison the both of them. There was something about him that made them hesitant, and Leliana had no doubt that they could sense he was born in a higher class: a noble.

Probably why Cassandra didn’t like him too much as she asked him to clarify. “What do you mean show me?”

Damien didn’t falter. “We’ll help you close the rifts and stop the demons from attacking. Anything to prove that we’re not. Your. Enemy!”

“Oh? Is that so?” The Seeker challenged. She knows a noble when she sees one, and the way he spoke resembled a self–righteous noble and could just be saying big words, but not bringing any swords into battle. Just words. However, the seeker would find herself wrong.

“Yes it is so!” Damien managed to pull away from the soldiers as he took a step toward the Seeker, but not threatening anymore. He said to her, “You see… the trouble with Trevelyan’s is that we never run away. If there is a problem, whether or not we’re involved, we face it head on.”

He paused then smiled, adding, “And you’re going to see that my sister is no different, _Seeker._ ” (2)

Cassandra let out a huff and said, “Fine. We’ll just see about that, _Trevelyan._ ”

.

.

.


	2. Waffles

**Chapter 2**

**Waffles**

.

.

.

Days passed, and the breach was expanding furiously, nonstop. However, true to Damien’s words, he and Mahanon had been doing a lot of good. They fought as if they had battled demons before, even though it was actually their first time seeing such vile creatures in reality. However, battle was no stranger to them as they stride in every fight, even when it’s in vain. They just needed to hold out a little longer––enough to get injured soldiers and civilians out from the field and back into the safety of Haven.

Mahanon placed a lot of trust in Solas, the apostate elf, in looking after Amelia and that strange mark on her hand. He couldn’t understand it, but it’s like he knew he could help her, somewhat.

Varric was impressed the two that started helping, and he now had to give them the benefit of a doubt that they may _not_ be criminals, including Damien’s sister. Solas was even more impressed of such bravery and the magical talents of the Dalish elf. At first, he thought the two would have opposition, seeing that he had no vallaslin unlike the young lad, but none. He said that it shouldn’t matter; we are all equally alike.

As for Cassandra, she nearly found herself putting her life on Damien’s hands. She saw herself trusting him in battle with ease. She kept reminding herself that he, his sister, and this Dalish elf could be the villains. She believed that they were just biding their time to help rescue their comrade and then escape together. They cannot be trusted!

_Then_ , that belief wavered when Damien shoved Cassandra away from danger, and he took a claw to the face from a demon.

Damien thought nothing of it. He only saw her in trouble, and caught unaware of another demon coming towards her. It was a good thing he was wearing a helmet that time, but the claw broke the metal, leaving him a permanent, vertical scar across his left eye. He only got back up when Cassandra offered a hand to him. There was respect now in her eyes and Damien only nodded. No need to say anything yet as they continued to fight.

It was only at noon that they managed to catch a break, returning to Haven in order to recover. Again, Amelia was not yet awake and with that Damien just settled down to eat the baked potato.

“You saved me back there. Why?” He looked up to see the Seeker, weary and tired, but her expression had softened.

He blinked at her and smiled, “…Why? Do I need reason to save a beautiful woman, Lady Pentaghast?”

Then her expression hardened, unamused by his choice of words. “I am hardly a Lady and flattery won’t get you anywhere.”

“Ohhh, I would beg to differ, but that is not what we’re discussing,” Damien said with a smile. “You need not worry. The wound have stopped bleeding and I believe this scar looks good on me, does it not?”

The Seeker only smiled a bit, and Damien smiled back warmly. The Seeker was not so bad; he could tell that she was grieving inside…just as he was. His smile fell and he told her, once more, “We are not responsible for this chaos, Lady Pentaghast…”

“Perhaps…” She only looked at him with sadness and Damien knew that she still had doubts, so he immediately dropped it and asked, “How is my sister…?”

“…Solas says if nothing is done soon, the mark on her hand would surely kill her.”

Damien groaned at that, worried and tired. He had already lost his older sister, Evelyn to that Conclave Explosion. In fact, at first, he thought he lost the both of them, but he was instantly relieved to see that Amelia survived at least.

“You’re at least making people think otherwise.” Someone else joined their conversation, and Varric Tethras, famous storyteller, approached them “I keep hearing the rumors spread about from the scouts to soldiers, Seeker.”

Cassandra only made an irritated grunt noise, which Damien always found adorable. Still, he wasn’t aware of these rumors yet. “What rumors?”

“They think Amelia was sent by Andraste,” Mahanon cut in as he came with Solas.

Damien found himself astonished to hear that. “What makes them think that?”

“They say a women was right behind her in the rift. They keep saying it was Andraste,” Cassandra explained to him. “So far, it is only a rumor.”

Solas supported, however, “If she wakes, we can see whether or not it’s true. That mark on her hand could be what we need to close the rift. The magical properties it possess is similar to the magic of these strange rifts.”

“So my sister can close the breach?” Damien asked hopefully. His sister can be saved from that mark––wherever she got it from. He was sure she didn’t mean to get it. He knows she is innocent.

“Perhaps.” Solas said and Damien was left disgruntled. The elf sounded almost like the seeker.

Mahanon frowned, however, worriedly asking, “How much power would it take from her to close that breach?”

Now that was not reassuring to Damien.

Before he could speak, a guard approached them and said, “In the gates of Haven to the temple, a rift has opened. Most of our men are down!”

Damien stuffed himself with the potato hurriedly and got up. “Break time is over. Let’s move.”

“Already? These short legs hate hiking up hills, Waffles.”

…

Waffles?

Waffles, waffles, waffles, waffles!!

.

.

.

**_WAFFLES!?_ **

“VARRIC!” Damien suddenly shouted as they had just exited the Haven’s gates, startling the group and those around them as he rounded on the dwarf like a pouting child, complaining, “I want a new nickname!!! Now!”

The shock from Varric disappeared and he was now bawling in laughter. “That… hahahhaha! That’s what got you so immensely quiet? Hahahaha!”

Chuckles was chuckling again, Mahanon was laughing, and Cassandra was trying to hide a smirk.

“This is not hilarious, Varric! I would be the laughing stock of all Thedas if you do not change my nickname right now!” Damien demanded as they kept going to their destination.

"Oh come on, it fits you nicely!" The dwarf said, smirking as he added, "See, the trouble with you Trevelyan's is that you all don't lighten up."

The handsome rogue pouted at that; the merchant dwarf was using his 'trouble' trademark. "You can't use those words, Varric! ...Anyway, I do lighten up! A lot more than my older brothers, but... come on, _Waffles?_ "

Mahanon laughed a bit harder as he reached out to clamp his shoulder, offering comfort. “Do not be so saddened, Damien. I think many will believe it’s endearing for you to have such an adorable nickname. I bet your mother would approve.”

Damien sneered at his buddy elf while Varric barked out a laugh. “Yeah, Waffles. Just be like _Feathers_ here. He accepted his nickname.”

“Feathers?” The rogue furrowed his brows at the Dalish Mage.

Mahanon only smirked, answering, “I _fly._ ”

Damien just let out a grunt as they continued on their path, however, a scout running from Haven, called out to them as they stopped to turn.

“Lady Pentaghast! Seeker Cassandra!” the scout kept calling until she reached them.

Cassandra faced her. “What is it?’

“Sister Leliana wants to see you. The Prisoner is awake!”

Damien’s eyes widened at that and he was about to go with her, but the Seeker stopped him. He was about to argue but she spoke first, “No! I will see to your sister first. If you Trevelyan’s speak the truth, then I can promise only a trial for a chance to prove your innocence. If you wish to continue to do so, then I need you, Lord Trevelyan, to take back the camp and protect it. I will be bringing your sister there to close that rift… If Solas is right.”

The rogue wanted to challenge her but he knew there was no way around it.

Damien backed down and nodded. “Go easy on her… Please.”

Cassandra only nodded as Damien went on ahead, the rest following. She then returned with the scout to see Leliana so they could meet this prisoner.

This Amelia. 

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much is said about the origins of Trevelyan or what they are and how many they are. I decided to add a bit of flair in them, and create a reason why the Divine Justinia invited them in the first place.  
> References:  
> 1\. It’s a Skyrim Lute  
> 2\. The Line will be a running Gag  
> Summary Facts on Trevelyan (which is why this fic is slightly an Alternate Universe  
> 1\. Big Family controlling the Chantry and the Circle  
> 2\. Peaceful Circle for the last two hundred years  
> 3\. Allied ties with the Lavellan Clan  
> Please Review!


End file.
